Always there
by 22Moony1B
Summary: "Family Does Not Have To Mean Blood Family." Unrelated Doc and Lightning father/son one shots. HUMANIZED.(chapter 10 is up)
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to my "Cars" fanfic. This is my Doc Hudson and Lightning McQueen father/son series. They are mostly humanized. Actually I didn't want the first chapter to be so long…but it's too late anyway. So the first chapter is about how Lightning feels about racing after his wreck and Doc trying to help him. Enjoy._

**Chapter 1: Afraid**

He shakily ran his hand trough his messy blonde hair glancing at his surroundings. The town…the town that he grew to call his home and it's residents-his family, looked so peaceful from the cliff. He could see a few lights glow here and there…but other than that the only source of light and guidance through the darkness was the moon. The night itself was peaceful. He was glad to be alone for a while…yet he also hated the fact of him being alone with his thoughts. He scowled again at just how pathetic he was. How could he? HIM…Lightning McQueen-who won four Piston Cups, who won and almost got killed during the World Grand Prix, The same Lightning McQueen who without any second thoughts fought with a group of armed lemons to try and save his best friend, who was one of the few who had actually made it through the most hellish four months under his traitor's…phew…trainer's pressure, who made it to the final of the Championship and now just a few hours away from the most crucial race of his life…and he was afraid? No matter how strange it may sound, it was true. Lightning McQueen was afraid. And not afraid of just anything…but racing. That was for sure the last thing he would ever imagine himself being afraid of. Racing was his life. No words could describe just how right racing felt the very first time he was included in the street races. Never did he doubt how he felt about it…It felt too natural to just let go. Yet he was afraid. Being the desperate chicken he was, wide awake when most likely he should be sleeping and gaining energy for the race…He sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. It was strange yet it was happening. Just the idea of him being in that fulfilled stadium with ten other racers…one of which was the one who almost killed him made him nauseous. Maybe that's why he insisted on starting his trainings earlier than necessary, to just get rid of that feeling. Doc was not pleased with him from the very start and tried to convince him to take a season off until his full recovery. And Lightning being the stubborn idiot he was refused to even think about it. And now he was sitting there…stressed, broken and afraid. What should he do? He couldn't possibly race tomorrow, could he? But he couldn't not race either.

"I thought you were supposed to be resting for tomorrow." Upon hearing the very familiar voice Lightning spun around in his place on the ground so quickly that he almost fell. Doc chuckled lightly at the boy who now was trying not to look startled.

"What are you doing here?" Lightning asked in a very uncharacteristic weak voice which he soon regretted as the older man's eyes turned into concerned ones.

"I should ask you the same question." He answered gently and seated himself beside Lightning. "Are you feeling alright? If your wounds are bothering you…"

"No, no! I'm fine." Lightning answered quickly…even too quickly for Doc's liking. "I'm fine…I just…I can't sleep, that's all."

Doc nodded to the boy sitting beside him. It was not hard to tell that he was lying. Something has been happening to Lightning since he got out of Hospital and somehow Doc knew exactly what was wrong. And he was determined to get the truth out of him. Damn the boy and his stupid pride. Like he was ever going to let Lightning race in the condition he was. It was just amusing to see how long it would take him to speak up. He should admit that Lightning was really a tough one also.

"I see. But it's no good to be wondering here at this time. You sure don't want to give your competitors occasions to win, huh?" he nudged McQueen's shoulder playfully and was not surprised to notice him wince at the mention of the race. The boy was really making it too easy.

"Yeah…sure." He gave the older man a fake smile and tried to keep the track of his thoughts. He couldn't break now…it would be stupid and childish. And Doc? What would Doc think of him then? He did view him as a child already…what he least wanted was to fall on his mentor's eyes.

After a few minutes of not so comfortable silence Doc tried to catch the younger's attention.

"I can't help but notice…" Lightning looked up from the ground, confusion showing on his face.

"…that there is something bothering you." Doc said grimacing, making Lightning narrow his eyes in suspicion.

"What do you mean?" He asked looking away. Doc sighed. Or maybe this was not going to be as easy as he thought. He moved closer to the boy and for the first time that day noticed just how pale the kid was.

"Lightning," he said, putting an arm around the boy's shoulders. "You know you can always talk to me…about anything." Lightning shrugged slightly still not meeting his gaze.

"I promise I won't judge you." He gently squeezed the boy's shoulder. "I'll always be there…like where shall I go, right?" he chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Heey!" Lightning grinned and tried to steady his hair only to mess them even more. And that Doc thought was possibly the most real and whole hearty smile he saw on the boy's face during the past few weeks.

"I know Doc…and…thank you." He smiled sincerely at his mentor. "It's just…" he paused. Doc hanging on that pause made a motion for him to continue. McQueen sighed deeply and hid his face into his hands.

"You'll laugh."

"I promise, I won't." Doc answered in all seriousness.

"It's stupid."

"Well obviously it is not stupid enough that you are here now…at 3 am. Split it out already." The former racer was starting to lose his patience. The boy sure was making it all too hard.

"Oh my, look how late it is. We should probab-"

"Lightning!" he snapped.

"Okay. Okay…" he held up his hands in defense. Doc was trying not to lose his temper and asked as gently as he could manage.

"Well?" Lightning let out a deep sigh and mumbled quickly.

"Iamafraidofracing."

"What?"

"I said I amafraidofracing."

"Speak louder boy, I can't hear you."

"I…"he nervously glanced at Doc and meeting his strict gaze finally gave in. "…I… am afraid of racing. There. I said it."

"I know, I heard you the first time. Just wanted to make sure."

"Doc!"

"Right, sorry." he knew that the moment was not a pleasant one but couldn't help the smile that found it's way to his lips…the boy's expression was truly priceless.

"Lightning…" he continued seriously. "You know, when I told you, you could take the season off, I'd neve-"

"I know, I know. You were right…and I was wrong…" he cut the older man off. "It's just…I don't know what happened to me…I couldn't stand looking at the track, let alone drive. Every time I got into the car I just saw it all happen before my eyes and…I-I just didn't want to disappoint you." He hung his head in shame and waited for whatever was going to come next.

Doc couldn't help the warm feeling that tugged in his heart. When did the foolish boy grow to him so much? He once again embraced the boy and said.

"Oh kid. It's alright to be afraid. Everyone fears something…but we shall learn to confront our fears and not run from them. And it's totally understandable that you are afraid. I myself know how hard it is to race the first time after a wreck…" to Lightning's shocked look he answered. "Yes. I'm not made of steel as you might assumed…" Lightning felt embarrassed more than ever and was thankful when Doc continued.

"The point is that you shouldn't let your fears run your life. You're a strong kid, I'm sure you'll make it out soon." He gave Lightning a genuine smile and made a motion for him to stand up.

"Yeah and about disappointing me…" he turned around to face the young racer. "You did annoy me a lot…yes. But disappoint me…never."

He was taken by surprise when he felt two arms wrap around him. Doc looked down at the boy and once again noticed just how small and fragile he was compared to all the big things he had done.

"Thank you." Lightning murmured against his shoulder. Doc smiled and wrapped his own arms around the impossible boy.

"Anytime hot-rod."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey there. Thanks for your amazing reviews. I'm glad you're liking it. So this is the second chapter of my story. In this one Doc is on a trip and Lightning worries about him. Lots of SalQueen in this one. Enjoy. _

**Chapter 2: Worried**

Snowflakes fell gently to the ground. Temperature had dropped and everything was covered with snow and ice. It was truly breathtaking seeing the little Carburator town at that time of the year. That's when you can see it in it's all beauty. From the wondrous sceneries to the incredible decorations. The inhabitants also seemed to be very in the jolly mood…that is except a certain hot-rod.

"That's it, I'm going after him." Lightning nodded to himself and went for his jacket.

Sally sighed and closed her computer, taking off her glasses.

"Lightning. Doc can take care of himself…"

"Yeah…I've heard that already…" he grabbed the keys of his car and headed to the door.

"…it's not the first time he's getting high-priority calls, you know…" Sally continued.

"I've heard that too…"

"He's a doctor Lightning, it's his job to go for the calls and help people." Lightning slowed his pace but reached for the doorknob anyway.

"And things happen all the time, you think they'd wait for better weather or better time?"

McQueen turned around and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"I know Sal. It's just…I-He was supposed to be back lot time ago…and now it's almost midnight a-and the weather's getting worse…I-I'm just worried.

Sally smiled whole heartily at the man she'd grown to love so much. Anybody who didn't know Lightning personally would never believe her if she told them that the same Lightning McQueen could get this hyperemotional sometimes. It was at times like this that Sally could see through the racer and see the real him behind that cocky smile.

"Stickers…" she stood up from her desk and went to the boy.

"It's not the first time either that the trip lengthens." She wrapped her arms around his middle comfortingly and continued soothingly.

"I know that I'm probably telling you this the billionth time, but he'll be fine. You said yourself that the weather is changing for the worse… that's why it takes much longer to get back."

He sighed and gently rested his chin on the top of her head running his fingers through her long brunette hair.

"You are right…as always." He smiled sweetly down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Want some tea? I'm gonna make myself some." He called as he went to the kitchen.

"I won't mind."

Sally sat back before her desk and let out a deep sigh of relief. She opened her laptop and smiled to herself shaking her head slightly. It WAS difficult enough to comfort the older one when he was worried about his young charge or when the youngster was worried about his mentor…but she found it more tiring comforting the father that was worried about his son and the son that was worried about his father.

_*I know it is a little short… and Doc was not in this one. The next one will be longer.*_


	3. Chapter 3

_*I can not describe how thankful I am for your good responses…you are all amazing! Sorry I couldn't update earlier, I'm still recovering from the Merlin finale…*sobs* and for putting Lightning through yet another wreck I know it's annoying but here we go. *Lightning says something he instantly regrets and wants to apologize for it.* Happy holidays everyone! Enjoy._

**Chapter 3: Small bump**

Mater was turning his head to the right and the left so quickly that at the moment he looked a lot like a puppy trying to shake water off its fur. He gulped slightly as he nervously continued to play with his sweatshirt's loose edges and glanced nervously at both his friends, sat at either sides of the table. He didn't like arguing with someone but more than that he hated when his friends were fighting. Though it was never quite as terrifying as watching Doc Hudson and Lightning McQueen argue about something. Of course they never called it arguing they usually called it sparring or discussing their different… oppinions?...But this time Mater wondered if it was possible for smoke to come out of ears. Technically maybe not, but Doc seemed really close to it.

"But Doc I'm te-"

"No!"

"You don't even try to-"

"I said no, boy."

"It's my race! I know better than-"

"My answer is no! End of discussion."

Lightning growled in frustration. How dare he get Lightning McQueen out of the league without even telling him? He didn't need a rest! He was totally fine! Well yes he got into a wreck a few weeks ago…and okay he did get a few broken ribs or more but still it was an absurd idea that he needed a season off.

"Why can't you just hear me out?!" he snapped.

"Lightning…" the older man sighed in exasperation. "You. Are. Not. Racing. Am I being clear?"

"Duh!" Lightning threw his hands in the air desperately. Doc glanced at Mater remembering about his presence, who in his turn just shrugged. Doc sighed once again and messaged his temple. _'The boy is gonna be the death of me.'_ He thought and turned to look at the rookie.

"Are you pouting?" he asked but the only response he got from the boy was a glare.

"Lightning it does you no good to dwell on the idea so much. It's only for a season." McQueen clenched his fists in anger. "And it's the best for you, be-"

"You always know what's best for everyone, don't you?" Lightning pronounced through his gritted teeth.

"Lightning!" Doc started warningly but didn't get to say more as Lightning said with a lower voice.

"I hate you."

Doc froze on his place and before he could say anything Lightning stormed out. Mater immediately got up to head after his best friend. He doubted whether he should say something to Doc and risk being shouted at or not say anything at all. The former racer had a rather grumpy personality itself…nobody would judge him for being afraid of Doc when he was angry. But when Mater noticed the sad or even guilty expression on his face he made up his mind.

"He…uh…didn't really mean it. Um…you know him." He mumbled awkwardly and without waiting for any response from the older man practically ran out of the room…stumbling a few times.

'_Well done Lightning. You got it real bad this time.' _ He thought to himself. Lightning instantly regretted saying it all. It was just so in his character…to act by the heat of the moment, without thinking. He knew he needed to apologize but he was not quite ready yet. He considered his surroundings and made a mental note to himself to clean up the garage once he has spare time as it was a total mess. Very suddenly he was drawn out of his thoughts as a hand touched his shoulder. He quickly turned around to see that the intruder was not less alarmed than he was.

"Mater…" he sighed in relief. Mater sniggered and seated himself near Lightning. They were silent for awhile and Lightning was about to ask to how in the world did he find him when Mater said.

"You know, he's only worried about you Lightning." The statement itself was as simple as that, but now Lightning felt even more guilty for what he'd said. He just needed to apologize…and as soon as possible.

"Check and mate!" Sheriff proclaimed triumphantly as he started to put the figures again.

"You seem a bit off today, Doc. Is something wrong?" he asked suddenly, snapping Doc out of his thoughts.

"It's nothing." He assured with his usual calm voice. Sheriff gave him a skeptical look, making him sigh.

"I'm just concerned about the rookie. He might get himself into trouble…you know how he gets when he's upset."

Sheriff chuckled slightly and shook his head.

"You need to stop coddling the boy, Doc. Give him a bit freedom at last." He stopped for a moment to not lose the track of the game and he could make out very well that Doc was getting annoyed with him.

"Sure he was not going to say 'thank you' for cancelling his race, huh?"

Doc glared up at him. This talk was definitely beyond his liking.

"But if I let him race and his condition worsens? What if something happens while he's still out there and I can't help him? What if this time he's not so lucky?" That seemed to silence the old sheriff and he sadly…if not shamely lowered his eyes on the desk.

"Maybe I am overreacting…but I can't let him race yet."

Doc was a bit caught off guard when the other gave him a knowing look and grinned.

"You've gone soft."

Doc groaned in annoyance and nearly facepalmed.

"Shut up." Was the muffled response.

"All right then. I shall go…now. Will see you at Flo's later."

Before the old racer could response there was a light knock on the door.

"Come in." he said and watched Lightning enter with unsure steps. It was definitely not in his habits to knock Doc noted, and was immediately on his feet. _'I knew he'd find himself some trouble.' _Was the only possible option in his mind, but as he inspected closer the rookie seemed fine…if anything just uneasy.

"So, I'll go now…see you around." Sheriff said with a cough and headed to the door. He was halfway out when he turned around and called to Doc.

"Actually it's good to see this new sensitive side of you, it suits-"

"Out!" Doc snapped.

Once Sheriff was gone Doc couldn't help but sigh and turned back to the rookie. He noticed that Lightning hasn't looked him in the eye since he came in. And that was worrying him to no end.

"Hi." Lightning said with such a low voice that Doc thought he might've imagined it. Doc smiled and nodded at the boy and motioned for him to sit down. Lightning obliged.

"Is everything all right?" Doc asked. Little did he know that his curious glances were making Lightning even more uncomfortable.

"Yes, of course." He took a deep breath and continued. "It's just…I-I…Doc, about earlier…I'm so sorry. I was just angry and I don't know what came over me…But I never meant it." Lightning suddenly felt himself lose the control of his emotions.

Doc smiled slightly at the boy and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know you didn't mean it. We don't always mean the words we speak in anger. I did not take it to heart."

Lightning could feel the lump tightening in his throat, he was not sure if he could trust his voice anymore but said.

"I-it was just so…stupid of me. You were right and I was being an idiot…as usual.

"Lightning," Doc said kindly, moving closer to the boy. "You know that the only reason I worry about you is because I care." Doc told him and ruffled his hair gently. "I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you."

Lightning was hardly holding back tears now and found himself hugging the older man tightly.

"I know…I'm sorry." He whispered. Doc embraced the boy back and told him soothingly.

"Come now…It's all right." He smiled warmly at Lightning. "Do you know how to play chess?"

Lightning nodded and rubbed roundly at his eyes.

"Then let's play." With that Doc went off to ready the board game.

"Only, I will win." Lightning grinned at him. Doc had to laugh at that and shook his head saying.

"We'll see, we'll see."


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Thank you for your amazing reviews…thank you sooo much! *virtual hugs* everyone! Here is the chapter number 4. It is rather short, kind of a sequel to the previous chapter "Small Bump". Hope you like it._

**Chapter 4: Going Soft**

Doc couldn't help the smile that tugged on his lips. It has darkened long ago and they never made it to Flo's. After the second chess game they had sat on the couch and Lightning was soon fast asleep.

He winced at the boy's uncomfortable position; he was bent over and was nearly falling off the couch. Doc simply didn't have the heart to wake him so he took the boy by shoulders and laid his head on his lap. Lightning immediately curled on his side making Doc chuckle slightly. He gently brushed the kid's hair from his temples and noticed how relaxed and so much younger he looked while asleep. He frowned as he noticed that the boy was actually thinner than it seemed… and made a mental note to himself to actually keep an eye on his food schedule. Doc allowed himself another half smile as he continued watching the rookie with a flicker of pride in his eyes. He knew that it was annoying Lightning to no end when he called him rookie, but he almost couldn't help it. One day Lightning was going to grow up and simply not need him anymore…but for now he was glad he was able to help and guide him as much as he could.

Doc jerked his head up as he heard the front door open. He sighed deeply when saw Sheriff enter. Sheriff in his turn looked slightly surprised. In fact he was quite alarmed that none of them turned up in the town that evening so he decided to check and make sure everything was okay. He watched the scene with an amused smirk on his face until he caught Doc's eye. The former racer gave him possibly one of his most annoyed looks that was practically saying: _"Why do you have that stupid smile on your face?" _

Following his gaze Sheriff went on to answer the unasked question.

"I just wanted-" he literally closed his mouth with his hand as he was silenced by Doc's low hiss.

Sheriff mouthed him an apology and hoped that he hadn't wakened the younger racer. Doc shot him a glare before turning his gaze back to the boy in his arms, fortunately Lightning was still sound asleep. He looked back at the man standing in the doorway and let out a low groan when he saw the knowing but at the same time annoying look on his face. Sheriff chuckled slightly and with a quiet good night left the house.

Doc sighed once again. The old sheriff had gone mad at last. And once again he let his eyes travel back to the fragile boy pressed on his side. He again had the same unusual feeling…every time he was around the hot rod he always seemed to get all protective of the boy, which was very uncharacteristic of him.

He never expected to have children, in fact it has always been an undiscovered land for him. He just couldn't bring to think of himself in that way. But when he met Lightning, he began to feel what it may be like to be…a father. Doc had no idea what Lightning had done, but he undone him in the worst way. He shook his head with a light snort. Maybe Sheriff was right after all: he _has_ gone too bloody soft!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you for your amazing reviews, here is the fifth chapter. It's rather short and well…a bit more angsty than usual, but do not worry as I am planning on writing some winter fluff And also I feel like I have to apologize as my lessons are starting again…so I have no idea when I will be able to update…but I promise to whenever I have spare time! Enjoy!

**Chapter 5: Letters **

_Dear Doc,_

_Sally suggested that I write this letter to you. She thinks it will make me feel better. I honestly don't see how it will…'cause…well you can't see it, but I will write anyway._

_It's been a year since you died. You have no idea how much has changed here. Don't worry I'm looking out for the town. Our town. Flo and Ramone are going to have a kid soon. Mater is helping me with the races…Though it's not the same without you. Nothing is the same without you. _

_I miss you Doc. I miss you so much. I just keep thinking about how I never got to tell you so many things…I never got to say goodbye. But I know you're not coming back this time._

_I love you. I really do. I hope you knew it even though we didn't say it much. It's hard for me Doc…I'm not going to lie. Every day I pretend like everything's fine, I crack jokes, but my heart is hurting. It's hard to keep the track of things without you. You were like a father to me. It's strange not having you around anymore._

_Remember what you once said? 'I'll always be there…' I wish you were here Dad…I wish we had had more time to spend together._

_I just hope you're happy up there, having fun with Stanely and some good racers. _

_Do you miss me? Do you ever think of me? Do you remember all the fun times we've had? I remember…Every day._

_Well…I'll stop writing now. Just wanted to let you know. I love you and I miss you._

_Always yours, _

_Rookie._

AN: I seriously don't know why I wrote this? Lately I've found a bunch of letters that are sent between Harry Potter characters and I thought I should write one too…so it just might seem a bit familiar. So thanks to whoever wrote those HP letters, cause I was practically crying when I finished reading them!;(


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:** **Always There**

(Flashback#1)

"_Ah, nothing can be more relaxing than a cup of coffee." Sheriff stated with a contented sigh and took a sip of the dark liquid._

"_You're telling me." Flo chuckled slightly and continued cleaning the tables._

"_What a nice day, isn't it?" Sheriff asked Flo, bringing the mug to his mouth._

_Flo hardly opened her mouth to answer as a gut shrieking yell was heard not far away from them, almost giving her a heart attack._

"_THE TRAINING ISN'T OVER!" Sheriff choked on his coffee and started to cough uncontrollably. "GET BACK HERE!...LIGHTNING!" _

_Flo turned around and patted the old sheriff on his back and sighed saying._

"_Indeed, it is."_

(Flashback#2)

"_Rookie?" Doc called out as he entered Lightning's cone. _

"_Over here!" was heard the answer. Doc sighed and walked towards the room where he thought Lightning was in and immediately stopped in his tracks with a gasp._

"_What happened here?" he asked in disbelief. Lightning who seemed to be struggling with his tie for a long time, gave him a questioning look._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_It is a mess!" Doc almost shouted. "I mean, more than usually."_

_Lightning shot him a glare, but Doc was right. If there ever had been a bed…well the key words are the "had" and "been" as now it was completely hidden under a fine pile of clothes._

"_After we get back, you are tidying this…" he grimaced showing around himself. "But for now, hurry up we're being late."_

_McQueen nodded and growled as his tie just wouldn't go. _

"_A little help?" he almost squeeked. Doc rolled his eyes but went to the younger and took the tie into his hands. Lightning's eyes widened at how fast and fine he managed to tie it. Doc smirked at his face expression and lightly squeezed his shoulder._

"_C'mon." he said and turned to the door. "We need to get going…or this will be the last time we're invited to anywhere."_

_Doc was almost out of the bedroom when something furry and brown on the table caught his eye. He picked it up with a groan and turned to the other racer and asked annoyed._

"_Why do you even need winter earflaps in the middle of June?!"_

_Lightning seemed rather confused looked back at the former racer. He frowned as he saw the pointed object in his hand and suddenly realized something._

"_Doc…" he gave the 'hat' a funny look. "I don't think…I have earflaps."_

_After a few minutes of complete silence Doc finally said._

"_I'm getting slightly concerned about you."_

(Flashback#3)

"_Oh come ooon." Lightning and Doc would start heading back to the town from the Willy's Bute and the younger would always start the usual conversation. _

"_It was fantastic!" he would keep assuring. Doc would smile at him knowingly and give his usual answer. "Not bad. But you could've done better." _

_Lightning would frown as usually. If anything could get to him than it was Doc's word. He always tried as hard as he could, to make him proud…but the older man never seemed satisfied…at least that was what he always said. And that would always make him try even harder to impress the former racer. _

_And after an every conversation Lightning would groan and say. "There's no pleasing you sometimes." And Doc would always chuckle and ruffle the boy's hair. _

(Actual time)

He didn't know why, but he felt like that day he had achieved something…something more than just the title 'Champion'. He was feeling quite lightheaded when everything was happening. He clearly remembered crossing the line first but after that everything was blurry. He also remembered that that day not only his crew was supporting him but also most of his RS friends and his girlfriend were there. He did remember how his best friend and many others were congratulating him, him kissing Sally and hugging her tightly.

Yap, Lightning McQueen was the winner of the Road World Championship. The feeling was totally overwhelming, trying something new and learning different things… he still couldn't believe that he actually had won. His lips broke into a smile as he noticed the very familiar shape of his mentor approach them and he quickly walked towards the man. To his surprise the former racer stopped just a few steps away from him and started gazing at him like a doctor would inspect his patient. Lightning didn't know why but he felt uncomfortable that the man hadn't said anything to him since he won the race and tried to ease the atmosphere.

"What? No congratulations?" he asked jokingly and his heart sunk when the older man didn't response.

'_Did I do something wrong?'_ was his quick thought and he glanced at Sally. Sally on her turn just shrugged and motioned for him to go on and say something. But Doc was the first to break the silence.

"I remember how you broke into our town and almost destroyed the half of it, like it was just yesterday." He started, looking straight in the other's eye. "And look at you now." Doc pronounced the last part with a shaky voice. He smiled kindly at Lightning and continued.

"You've become a man. It's so hard to watch you grow up…just like this." He grimaced and put his hands on Lightning's shoulders.

"I know that it's always annoying you when I call you a rookie…or ,you might think, I get angry at you for the smallest things…It's just…" he gave a light chuckle and took a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Lightning himself was struggling to not lose the control of his emotions.

"You know that I'm proud of you, right? And I'm only trying to help and guide you as long as you allow me to." Now tears were freely streaming down Lightning's face. Doc's words had always meant a lot to him and what he was hearing now affected him right in the feels. At the moment he didn't care how childish or immature it looked, he ran forward and threw his arms around the person he looked up to as his own father and pressed his head against the other's chest. Doc wrapped his own arms around the young racer and held him tightly.

"Doc…What are you talking about?" Lightning murmured, his own voice cracking. "I'll always need you."

On that Doc seemed to hold the boy even closer to him and couldn't help but smile. He looked down at Lightning with a glint of pride and stroked a stray of his wild blonde hair from his face.

"Then, I shall always be there." He said and drew a fatherly kiss on the boy's forehead. Lightning hugged him once again and after a while of comfortable silence, he said with a sly grin.

"You can still call me' Rookie' though." That made Doc laugh whole heartily and he ruffled McQueen's hair.

"You know…I don't think I was going to stop." Lightning smiled at his mentor .

"I know, I know." He said as he faked and annoyed groan.

_AN: For the start , thank you for your amazing responses. I love you all. I'm not so sure about this chapter as it was written at 2 a.m. …so let me know what you think._


	7. Chapter 7

**Description: I don't own anything.**

**AN: First things first. MASSIVE thank you to all of you out there who reviewed and followed this story. So sorry...I wasn't able to update for a while(for a few months) just school has been getting to me lately and with all my other practices...also I've been working on other fics, so it left me no time to update. So here's an extra long chapter...actually it's more Lightning\Francesco friendship, than my usual father\son theme. Need time to get back to the old routine.) Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Troublemakers **

"I'm sorry could you please repeat that?" Lightning asked casually, ignoring the evident terror on Francesco's face. "It just seemed as though you said, that I had to spend the day with..._him._" he chuckled, gesturing at the Italian racer and receiving a glare from him. But the smirk was quickly swept off his face, when Doc looked at him knowingly, confirming his fears.

"You're kidding, right?" he started, his voice getting higher with every word. "You can't be serious! I am NOT-" he trailed off as Doc gave him _'the look' _and groaned.

The doctor sighed. He still couldn't get what the duo's problem was. At first their usual banter was bearable, but soon enough their bickering turned into arguing to the point that once he had to step in between the two, as they were not that far from killing each other. He really didn't mind the Italian's company, in fact he was glad that Lightning befriended someone with so many familiarities. It would only be beneficial for the rookie to socialize with other racers, but this was getting out of hand.

"I don't see why not." Doc said, taking off his glasses and rubbing his temples tiredly. "He's going to his trainer anyway and it will do you no harm to go with him, will it?" Lightning opened his mouth to say something, but he was quickly interrupted by his mentor.

"Besides, I hope this will help you get along with each other...because it may have slipped your attention, but you are tiring everybody out with your constant quarrels." He added with a particularly harsh look towards the rookie.

Lightning gulped. If Doc was kidding...he was scarily convincing.

At the moment, Francesco couldn't help the mischievous grin that found its way to his lips. _Oh this was going to be so much fun. _Lightning glared at Francesco like he had done earlier.

"I'm not going. And I don't need a trainer." He said in annoyance. Doc raised an eyebrow and slowly nodded in a _'not quite agreeing with what you just said, but I'll let it slip'_ way. The look on Lightning's face, Francesco considered rather comical and tried very hard not to laugh.

"I do NOT need a trainer." He stated firmly. Doc made a defensive motion with his hands and walked out of the room.

Lighting rolled his eyes and said loud enough for his mentor to hear.

"Anyway...I'm not going anywhere!"

**Auto Club Speedway, California(Fontana)**

"I really hate my life..." Lightning stated with a groan. He knew it was a lost shot from the very beginning. He would always get to complain about something that Doc said, but in the end he ended up doing it anyway.

"Oh, do lighten up!" Francesco said with clear amusement in his voice. "I heard he's not-a that bad."

Lightning raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean, you heard?' Isn't he supposed to be the one training you?" he asked.

"Well...yes. In a way." To the glum expression on Lightning's face he sighed and continued. "Not quite, actually. You see, since I am in America in-a no racing intentions, I couldn't have possibly dragged my-a racing team with me, could I?" he said." And when I am staying somewhere-a long, every once in a while I reserve a track and race for a few hours to-a be in shape. So technically, the trainer isn't training or particularly teaching anything...he's just kinda in charge."

Lightning nodded just as a tall, dark haired man with a large nose, started making his way to them. He started shaking hands with Francesco and than turned to him.

"Hello, I'm Robin Fields...and you must be Lightning." the man spoke in a low baritone and shook Lightning's hand as well.

"Mm...yes, it's me. It's really nice meeting you Mr. Fields..." he stuttered and the taller man chuckled.

"Just Robin, please...Hope you'll like it in here," he continued, gesturing around with his hand, "we have prepared the track so it is completely at your disposal today. I wish you would have warned me a bit earlier, that you weren't alone," he turned his attention back to Francesco, "we have only one car readied...I believe it's not a problem though, you can drive in turns, right?"

Francesco and Lightning shared a look, before both started smirking knowingly.

Just as Robin said that they could get started and excused himself, both racers rushed towards the said car.

"I'm the first!" the Italian racer declared."Francesco's always the first!"

"In your dreams, fragile!" Lightning spat back, as they both continued running.

Francesco made his way to the car first, due to his advantage in height, but as he was about to reach for the door, two surprisingly strong arms strangled him from the back.

"Let go of me...Lightning!" he cried and their competition soon turned into a not-too-rough riesling session. They kept elbowing and pushing each other, not giving the other a chance to get close to the car.

"What are you two doing?!" the approaching voice of their trainer could be heard "Stop it this instant!"

They didn't seem to have heard him though and once they both reached for the door opener and pulled, they both froze at the loud 'THUD' the motion had produced. They slowly looked down and gulped when they saw the now unconscious form of their trainer lying on the hard concrete ground.

**A few moments later...**

They kept dragging their trainer through the next hallway, but now with more difficulty. The man only looked lightweight. They were halfway through the corridor, when Lightning noticed Robin making funny noises. Yap, he was snoring. McQueen was hardly holding back his laughter as he glanced up at Francesco.

"This is not-a funny, McQueen!" Francesco snapped angrily and shot him a glare. Lightning just gave him an innocent look and lowered his head.

Soon with some difficulties they turned to the right and stopped in front of Robin's office. They managed to drop the racing expert three times, before successfully opening the door and entering in. The room was not so big, they noted, and tried to figure out where to 'put' the owner of the office himself. There wasn't much space on the couch and the table was obviously not the best option so they lowered him to the floor as gently as possible, until deciding on what to do next.

"We-a can't just leave him here, we need to lay him down-a somewhere..."the Italian racer mused. Lightning just rolled his eyes, when noticed the still evident panic in the other's voice. It was amusing and even strange to see how easily he could get freaked out over something like that. He never thought that Francesco would be the kind to be afraid of some little...doings?

"Why? It's not like he's going to know." Lighting said matter of factly, only half joking.

"Lightning!" Francesco hissed and glared at him for probably the hundredth time that day. The American racer held up his hands in defense and walked over to the couch.

"Alright then, I'll get him a pillow." he said calmly and picked up one of the pillows. Francesco's mouth opened and closed in disbelief.

"HE"S OUR TRAINER!" he growled angrily.

"ALRIGHT!" McQueen snapped back, turning to the couch. "...two pillows then." he finished.

That evening Doc found his young charge and the Italian racer sited in front of the TV and bickering as usually. He had decided to check on the two and make sure they were fine. He tried his best to ignore Lightning's fidgety behavior when he had asked how the day went, and the fact that they had returned earlier than he expected. But nothing serious seemed to have happened, and the good doctor was content with it, as long as they didn't cause much trouble.

**AN: So there was a Merlin reference...I had this idea on my mind for a rather long time now, so I just had to write it. Once again thank you to all the people who still read this. As I've said before, I'm working on other fics and I'm not so sure about this one. Should I continue with this fic?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Description: I don't own 'Cars' or any of the characters.**

**AN: Hello and once again sorry for the delay, I hadn't been in the mood for this fic lately. But I already had a chapter ready so here we go. Thank you for your reviews, they never fail to make me feel happy and motivate for later chapters.:) Enjoy! **

**Chapter 8: We all need saving**

"Lightning!" Doc shouted.

He'd been all but roaming around for the last half an hour, he had searched the whole area...but nothing. Nada. Zilch. The rookie seemed nowhere to be found.

He held on his knees as he tried to even his rapid breathing. This was entirely his fault. His and no one else's. He shouldn't have left Lightning alone...The kid needed him as never before and he just should have not looked out so little.

Doc took a deep breath and continued looking for him. No way was he going back without Lightning. He should have stayed with him in the first place and made sure that he was handling it well...assured him that he WAS going to race...that it WAS just a matter of time. Make him realize that THEY hadn't done to Lightning the same thing they had once done to HIM. He had made sure of it already.

There wasn't any place left, where he hadn't looked at yet. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck in despair when he jerked his head to his left. He thought he had heard something and was ready to let go of it when he heard something again. This time it was louder though. He heard a crackling sound and a dull 'thump' not from far away.

He immediately sped towards the source of the sound and soon enough noticed the familiar red 95 jacket, thrown carelessly in the mud. Then he spotted the racer himself. And what he saw almost broke his heart. There was Lightning... his hands curled into fists and bleeding, punching a tree.

Each followed blow was getting more forceful...and Doc, not fully recovered from the shock, noted that despite Lighting's emotionless and still face, the punches were causing him a great amount of pain.

As if on cue Lighting suddenly hissed in pain, pausing for a moment. His jaw clenched and determination showed in his eyes as he remembered the reason he was there and with a loud growl he punched the tree as hard as he could manage. And soon regretted doing so as an almost unbearable pain seared through his hand and he let out a light cry.

Doc, too shocked to do anything, blinked a few times, registering back to what was going on and rushed to the kid. Lightning was now on his knees and was clutching his hand to his chest as if the tree had offended him somehow.

"Stupid tree! Stupid race! Stupid everything!" he groaned under his breath and was nearly given a heart attack when he felt too strong arms embrace him roughly. Lightning sighed as he recognized his mentor's familiar warmness and suddenly he was washed with what felt like shame and guilt at once.

"Lightning! What the heck were you thinking, running away like that!?" he flinched at the older man's harsh tone and pulled away. He knew that Doc was worried but he just didn't have the heart at the moment to listen to the doctor's lectures about how reckless and irresponsible he was. Doc, in his turn, didn't seem to mind Lighting's attitude at all. He knew all too well how the rookie was feeling.

Before Lighting could protest, he took the younger's hands in his and began inspecting the possible injuries he had made. And seeing that he had almost beaten knuckles till its bones, Doc gasped.

"Lighting..." he whispered gently and gave his young charge a look that was full of worry and sadness. At the moment something...something broke inside of Lighting. He didn't cry when he got more than five stitches on his chest and foot. He didn't cry when he was told that he might never race again. He didn't cry when at the very last moment they put him out of the season.

Lighting gulped slightly and lowered his gaze as the first tears threatened to fall down.

"I'm so-oory!" he whimpered wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"Oh, kid..." Doc murmured softly and hugged the boy protectively. Lighting, in his turn, threw his arms around the older man and buried his face in the crook of his neck. The former racer was seriously beginning to worry...if the rookie had been feeling upset, now he was practically shaking in his arms.

"Hush...It's gonna be alright," he told him soothingly, "It's all gonna be alright."

Doc Hudson held the wounded boy in his embrace until he stopped shaking and his sobs subdued. Doc felt a pang of guilt in his old heart as he looked down at the fragile figure pressed against his chest. It seemed he had mistreated Lighting once again. He had been so caught up in his own worries and memories that he had forgotten to look after the one who really needed his support.

He hugged Lighting tighter as if he would disappear the moment he let go of him and assured once again that everything would be alright. He would make sure of it.

**AN: A bit angsty...probably should've warned earlier, eh?;) lol. Anyway tell what'd ya think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: P.S. Read this! I know I have not been updating regularly for what I'm awfully sorry. But I haven't been into 'Cars' lately...if you know what I mean. And slowly, but gradually I'm running out of themes to write about. I have another two or three chapters at ready, but no general idea on where to go from there. So if there are people who want me to continue with this story after I'm completely run out of ideas, I'll have to ask to leave requests, suggestions...or any situations in a few words. The concept is still the same: Doc/Lightning father/son. Thank you for your attention. Now back to the story. **

**Chapter 9: Doubts**

Something was not right, thought Doc as he sipped from his mug of coffee. He looked around at all the happy faces and cheery voices. Even Fillmore and Sarge were not arguing as always.

Flo was chatting away with Sally, as Ramone and Mater were at either side of Lightning, talking to him enthusiastically and frequently patting him on the shoulder.

While Lightning-the reason of Doc's anxiety himself, looked very close to throwing up. The young racer was paler than usual and his gaze was unfocused. He was wearing a half smile(that was obviously fake) and fidgeting his fingers nervously.

Be it any other occasion, Doc would accept some excuses, but this time the event was so wonderfully grand, that he was not able to figure out what could've possibly upset the rookie.

The doctor hadn't let Lightning slip from his vision since they came to the Wheel Well, so the version of him receiving a phone call was crossed out from the list as well as him meeting someone on the way. Doc shook his head to himself. The hot-rod never ceased to come up with something unexpected, but he had better do something about it, before anyone else noticed Lightning's foul mood. Especially Sally.

He muttered a few words to Sheriff and made his way to the small group of young men on the other side of the pantry. Not wanting his approach to be misunderstood for him wanting to join them, Doc spoke quickly and clearly.

"Are you in for a stroll?" he asked, casting a small smile at Lightning.

The later threw a glance at his wife, then back at Mater and Ramone and nodded slowly.

"Yes...sure." said Lightning tensely, which earned him a few raised brows.

Doc put a steady hand on the boy's shoulder and headed them to the exit. Sally, seeing that something was going on, gave him a questioning look. But the doctor assured her with a nod and a smile. She looked like she wanted to say something, but in the end she made up her mind and with one last glance at her partner, turned back to Flo.

Once they were out of the building, Doc took in the young racer's distracted and clumsy appearance, He frowned, but didn't say anything. Maybe the boy would speak up himself.

Once they were a safe distance from the motel and Lightning still hadn't shown any signs of wanting to speak, the older man stopped in his tracks. It took Lightning a few shameful moments to realize that his mentor was not walking beside him and he too stopped.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"What?" Doc repeated, still not moving from his spot.

"That's actually what I was going to ask." he said, taking a very measured step towards the rookie.

"Is there something wrong? Did something happen when we were..." Doc started questioning, but Lightning cut him off frantically.

"No! No...Nothing is wrong!" he said hastily, "Nothing, really."

"Then what was that all about?" Doc demanded unsympathetically and winced at the harshness of his own voice. He sighed. Today had been a very eventful, special and even a bit stressful day. But despite his tiredness, he had been in very high spirits all day, much like everyone else. And it was frustrating, not understanding why Lightning out of all people would be upset. And from the other side...that overprotective and fatherly side of him, just didn't like it when the boy kept things from him.

"I thought..." he tried again, more gently now. "I thought, you would've been happy...very happy, I might say."

"I am!" Lighting's head jerked up in surprise. "Of course I am! I couldn't be a happier person now..."

"I can hear a but coming." Doc sighed.

"But I don't know, alright!" the rookie snapped. "I don't know why I'm feeling like this...Gosh I don't even know what I'm feeling!"

"Lightning..." Doc started, but the boy shook his head.

"I've been dreaming about this for a while now, yet _now_ I can't help thinking..." he explained, burying his face in his hands.

"Thinking what?" Doc raised an eye brow and stepped closer to the boy.

"That I'll be a bad parent!" Lightning gritted out angrily. "We all know what a mess I am...and you always tell be to be more responsible...so what...?" he inhaled sharply. "What if I do something wrong? What if I mess this all up?"

By the time Doc thought he recovered from this sudden outburst, his mouth was hanging open.

"What if...he...or she doesn't like me?" Lighting finished lamely.

Hudson blinked at the man in front of him, opened his mouth...then blinked again. When the information of that odd declaration finally started to sink in, he snorted. Then chuckled and in no time he erupted into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"Honestly!" Lightning groaned in annoyance and turned to leave, but a firm hold on his shoulders prevented him from doing so.

"Sorry..." said the old racer, still snickering quietly.

"it's just, that was the most ridiculous thing I've heard you say so far..." Lightning opened his mouth to protest.

"Ever." he silenced the younger.

"Lightning..." he started, seriously now. "I don't know what gave you the idea that you'll be a bad parent. I mean, it's good that you're thinking about this vastly...but you are definitely overdoing it. For now at least." Doc said calmly. " Nobody is ever born with such a knowledge... it comes with experience. It'll come with time. And you can't always expect yourself to do everything right...That's what this life is about."

Lighting shrugged, looking a bit uneasy with the conversation. Doc smiled warmly at the young man he had grown to care for so much .

"And you will never be alone in this." he told Lighting. "You'll have your wife. Your friends...You'll have me."

The young racer gave him a grateful smile.

"You are going to be a great father, Lighting. Don't forget that." Doc finished softly and almost laughed at the bewildered look on Lighting's face.

"You really think so?" he asked, hopefully. Doc shook his head.

"I _know_ so." he assured the boy, who soon attacked him with a crashing hug.

"And your kid's gonna like you..." Doc said eventually, rolling his eyes.

The younger man flushed a deep shade of red, remembering his own words.

"Well...maybe...I did overreact a bit." he admitted later, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Uh-huh." Doc nodded and led them both in the direction they came from.

"Come. Let's get back, before Sally gets suspicious." and with that Lighting agreed.

**AN: I'm planning on doing a few chapters with their child, but I shall be expecting any suggestions. As always, thank you for reading, following and reviewing this story. Much Love!xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thank you very much for your good responses. Since I have decided that I am not going to continue my other 'Cars' story…and there was a request to write a one shot connected with that fic, I decided to give it a try(I kinda had the scene written already hah). So this is basically Doc coming back from the dead…or well pretending being dead and Lightning's reaction to it. Happens right after 'Cars 2'.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything.**

**Chapter 10: You're not sorry**

"I had to bury you." Lightning said bitterly.

"Lightning, I know…and I'm sorry…" Doc tried to approach the boy.

"You're sorry!? How can you possibly be sorry!? I didn't even have the chance to talk to you before…"

"Lightning please let me explain…" he put a hand on the young racer's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" McQueen snapped, jerking away from the man.

"Alright…alright. I-" Doc said calmly, holding up his hands in defeat.

"How could you pull out something like that? Why didn't you tell me anything?" Lightning continued to taunt, angry tears rolling down his cheeks. "And Sheriff knew it all along, right? Didn't you trust me enough to say something….anything?"

"You make it sound as if I wanted this." The doctor reasoned, his voice heavy with emotion. "I didn't have a choice."

"Didn't have a choice." Lightning chuckled humorlessly. "You faked your own death!" he pointed an accusing finger at the man.

"Otherwise _I _would've had to bury _you_!" Doc almost shouted, losing his temper. "Any of you lot. So believe me when I say that I didn't have a choice."

That seemed to silence the rookie for a while. He kept his gaze fixed on the floor, but the clenching of his fists and the hard line of his jaw spoke that he was not at all satisfied with the answer.

"Do you think it was easy for me?" Doc continued, now more softly. "To watch from the side how your life was passing and I was no longer a part of it? To learn of your achievements and not being able to tell you how proud I was?"

"Four years…" Lightning choked out weakly, refusing to look the other in the eye. "Everything has changed. I have changed and you…"

"I don't care that you grew up." Doc said gently, taking a measured step towards the depressed young man. "I care that I was not there for you."

"When you said, you'd always be there…" Lightning said, in his turn stepping away from the doctor.

"Lightning…" Doc sighed deeply.

"No. I understand." The young racer said with a nod. "You couldn't have _always _been there for me…but not when you could help it!"

"I couldn't…"

"Gosh, Doc, you could've at least let me know!" He yelled, helplessly. "What worse could've possibly happened to me after the world grand prix!? Just a sign, Doc…A sign that you were alive…nothing more."

A very tense silence filled the room and although Doc desperately wanted to speak up, to make it all better, he didn't dare to. He felt that he deserved all of the harsh words that he was hearing now…no matter how much it was breaking his heart.

"That day…" Lightning said suddenly. "When we were returning from LA and you…said you had to stay back for a few days. Said you had some business to take care of."

Doc swallowed visibly. He remembered that day very clearly. And even now the memories brought a sudden weakness to the former racer's knees.

"And then…" Lightning continued inhaling sharply, "A few days later, we get a phone call that you…that there was a car accident…and that…" he whipped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

"I kept asking myself…would've it been different, had I stayed there with you? I blamed myself…because I must've been there with you…that I should have never listened to you!" he paced around restlessly, taking a few deep breaths.

"But you knew it, right? You had already had everything planned out…You had all of us right where you wanted."

Doc opened his mouth, but a tightness in his throat wouldn't let him speak. He felt a dampness on his face and when he raised his hand, he found that he was in fact crying.

"And now…you say, you're sorry." Lightning states, a dangerous determination on his face. "Do you honestly expect me to forgive you that easily? Do you perhaps think that everything is going to be the way it was before?"

"No." Doc answered simply, a sad smile grazing his lips.

"Neither do I." Lightning told him coldly and without a further look headed to the door.

**AN: I just realized how much I like writing angst for this story, lol. But worry not, I'm going to write a sequel to this very soon. Possibly with a fluffy ending. Reviews are very much appreciated. **


End file.
